


Domestic Violence

by FVArchives



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FVArchives/pseuds/FVArchives
Summary: Extremely disgusting and disturbing. Don't read if you don't like these kind of storiesThings get dark and real in the Diaz Household when a fight breaks out between Angie and Rafael.





	Domestic Violence

During the Star’s stay on earth, there was no indication that there is anything wrong with Marco’s family. Somebody from the outside would argue, that they are a model case of happy family. This was at least how Star experienced it so far, so it was quite a shock when the state of affairs changed completely in one day.  
This sad and disturbing story begins on cold, autumn evening. Star and Marco were pretty close with each other as usual. They were spending their time in Star’s room, taking a rest after another inter-dimensional adventure. The boy in red jacked was lying on the carpet in cross position, while his blonde friend was situated in her bed, lying on her belly and lightly waving her legs. It was charming to say the least.

\- Marco, I haven’t had so much fun since the time when we went to rescue the Pony head!  
\- Fun?! Are you kidding? We nearly died back there! I was very worried about you!  
\- Oh? You were worried about me? Marco, that’s so sweet...

The sound of breaking glass interrupted their conversation. Apparently, out of nowhere, Marco’s parents started to argue really loud. Both teenagers changed their comfortable positions. Star sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her magic wand with both of her hands. Marco immediately stood up.

\- I think something wrong is going on with my parents. I better check it out.

Before Marco could reach the door handle, Star who was also worried grabbed the boy’s hand and followed him downstairs.  
It was dark in the living room. Somewhere in the corner there was only one lamp switched on. Kids stood hidden in save place behind a corner and observed raging Mr Diaz. Concerned Star snuggled into Marco while he grabbed her shoulder.

\- You stupid bitch! – Mr Diaz was shouting at his wife. He grabbed leftovers of his whiskey and took a last sip of it. Then he threw the bottle at the wall, nearly hitting his son. Teenagers blinked and curled up even more.  
\- Rafael it has to stop! The children are upstairs, what would your son think if he saw you right now? Wouldn’t you be embarrassed to show yourself to Star too?!  
\- Don’t hide behind the children! It’s almost midnight! Where have you been? You sucked that motherfucker Lopez?  
\- What?! I never cheated on you!  
\- Then how come we haven’t been making love for almost a year now?!

Mr Diaz charged at his wife and hit her in the face. She fell down on the ground. For a moment there was a dead silence. Few seconds later, the eyes of assaulted woman filled with tears. Ms Diaz got up from the floor and escaped the house, leaving the door open. Her son’s first instinct was to run after her, so he left as well.  
\- Mom wait!

The crying boy begged his mother to stay, but she most likely didn’t see or hear him anyway. Now the shocked Star was alone with drunk and raging Mr Diaz. She had no clue what to do. She wanted to help somehow, but at the same time she was uncertain if even showing up right now is appropriate. However, the girl approached Mr Diaz anyway.

\- Mr Diaz?

He was unable to answer. His breathing was heavy and his speech was mearly gibbering. He was about to faint too, so in his last effort he aimed to drop on the couch. Star approached him closer. He reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat. Although he just did something terrible, Star wasn’t very eager to judge him right away. She assumed that his accumulated problems must have driven him to rage for the first time in his life. It was the only logical explanation seeing how earlier he was almost perfect father, husband and host. Nevertheless, Star took some pity on him. She used her magic to better place him on the couch, and cover him with a blanket. The girl was about to leave, when Ms Diaz opened his bloody eyes and looked at her. He was trying to say something that probably was an apology for what Star just saw.

Hours were passing by. It was almost four in the morning. Worried Star was sitting outside on the doormat, waiting for Marco to come back. Due to the cold she was trembling and also constantly sobbing. She couldn’t simply go to bed after what just happened. The thought of Marco roaming somewhere in the middle of the night in search of his mother was all over her mind. She was also concerned about the near future, whenever due to current state of affairs she will have to be separated from Marco.

At last, a familiar sound of sneakers tapping against the walkway reached her ears. Marco came back with his hood stretched over half his face. His eyes were hidden behind the cloth and messed hair. He also kept his hands in his pockets.

\- Marco! I’m so happy to see you! I’m very sorry about what happened!

Star immediately jumped forward to hug his friend, but he took a step backward so she slowed down in confusion. She grabbed his palms and gently stroked their inner sides with her thumbs. Marco was still avoiding her look. It was starting to rain, and the first drops of water were landing on boy’s cheeks. Star insisted on going inside and talk everything over, but Marco just stood there like a rock.

\- Stop fooling around Marco, let’s go!

She asked him with a begging voice. This and putting a little force to pull his arms finally convinced him to move inside.  
Few moments later, they both were in Star’s room. The boy was temporarily disconnected from reality. He was only sitting on his bed and staring into a wall. He was struggling not to cry, especially not in front of Star, but no matter how hard he tried he was only a kid. Tears were running down his cheeks, but at least he managed not to sob. Star kneeled down in front of him, and cleaned his face with a towel. She also took the soaked jacked off him.

\- Don’t worry Marco. I’m sure everything is going to be all right somehow. – She sat next to him, snuggled him into her chest and continued – Isn’t that one time incident anyway?  
\- No. It is not.  
\- I’m sorry. I had no idea…

For few minutes there was only silence, both teenagers only sighed and stroked each other from time to time. Finally Marco spoke up:

\- I have to get some sleep.

He was about to stand up but Star held him in place.

\- Wait. Stay here…

He didn’t reply. Instead, he just took off his shoes, and they have fallen asleep in each other arms. They were so exhausted they didn’t even care to cover themselves with a blanket.

To be continued.

Marco woke up, because he felt that Star was sleeping with open mouth and she slobbered on his arm. Marco got up, and when Star sensed that he has suddenly left, she immediately got up as well. Both teenagers were tired, and they didn’t exactly feel a desire to leave their room at all, but they would have to eventually. Still being messed up after the night, they decided to go downstairs to check on Mr Diaz before starting their usual morning routines.  
In the kitchen they could hear that somebody was cooking. It was Mr Diaz who was preparing a meal. He looked exhausted, broken and he still reeked of alcohol, but at least he acted civilized and had enough honour to look Marco and Star in the eyes.  
\- Marco, your mother is currently at grandmother’s house. Children, I’m very sorry about yesterday. I can’t cook as good as my wife but sit down and eat something okay?

It was a good sign. Star grabbed Marco’s palm and smiled, as if ensuring him that everything in fact is going to be fine.  
Next few days were almost normal. In school Marco and Star acted as usual. They even managed to have one more inter-dimensional adventure. The only major difference was absence of Mrs Diaz. Also, her husband was acting weird too. During daytime, he seemed to avoid everyone and he was always going out at night.  
On this particular evening, Star came home from school before Marco, who was attending additional karate lessons. Mr Diaz was enjoying himself in the living room, watching a game on TV, smoking cigarettes and drinking whiskey. As soon as he saw Star he greeted her, but he didn’t leave his place. Star greeted him back, but remembering the events from few days before she quickly went to her room. Unfortunately, few minutes later, she faced Mr Diaz In the lobby, when he was on his way back from the bathroom. It seemed like he just washed his face and teeth.

\- Star? What about you accompany me a little? Don’t worry, I have taken rid of the smoke.

To be honest, Star was worried. On the other hand, what could Mr Diaz possibly do to her? Especially if she had the wand? After all he was very polite and he wasn’t forcing her, just asking, and he took care of his bad smell too. In the end Star agreed, thinking that maybe, somehow this will improve the situation in the house.  
\- Sure! Why not!

Star performed her trademark smile and guided Mr Diaz while holding his wrist, just as she often does with his son.  
One moment later, she was sitting on the couch alone with Mr Diaz. She tried her best not to let the awkwardness to kick in. She was comforting him, keeping his hand on her laps, just being usual Star. Her motives were pure, just as her heart was, but it was just about to work against her.  
\- Star, I can’t help it but think that you are still concerned about earlier.  
\- Oh… No big deal. You apologised after all! Everything is going to work out somehow right?”  
\- Of course…

After saying that, Mr Diaz slowly but surely embraced and pulled her closer. She was still too young and naive to predict what Marco’s father had on his mind. Still, she realized it just on time when he sneaked his other arm under her skirt.  
\- Enough!

Star shouted, and instantly jumped away, lading with her back on the ground. For a second she was still reassuring herself that this is going on for real. Being in small shock, she covered her mouth and quickly ran upstairs. For some reason, her reaction was to hide in Marco’s room, not hers. Probably to feel safer right after he arrives.  
Sad Star hid in his bed and began to think if she should tell Marco about what Mr Diaz was trying to do to her. What is he doesn’t believe her? But why wouldn’t he believe? If she tells him, she might worry him even further. Star was lying to herself, that he problem was smaller than it appeared, however, she cried anyway when she finally fully realized that it was in fact a sexual assault. Even worse, it came from somebody whom she trusted. The girl took of her shoes and covered herself with a blanket. While falling asleep, in her mind she was wishing for Marco to come back as soon as possible.  
Maybe an hour later she was awaken by the sound of creaking door. It was Marco who just entered the room. He was covering one of his eyes. Star sat on the bed while keeping the blanket close to her throat.  
\- Star? What are you doing in my room?  
\- I... Don’t know- I’m waiting for you. What happened to your eye?  
\- My eye? It’s a scratch. Don’t worry.

Star knew that he was lying. She approached him and grabbed his wrist, uncovering the black eye. She took a deep breath, her eyes decreased in size, and she grabbed Marco by his sides.  
\- It was an accident! In dojo! I swear!  
\- Marco don’t lie to me! Your father did that to you? It can’t be like this. Let’s move to your mom’s place, or even to Mewni if we have to.  
\- No! You don’t understand! – The boy turned around so he didn’t have to look in her eyes and continued – It’s the worst time to leave Dad alone. Everything will be okay, like old times… in a week, maybe a month at worst…

Star wanted to convince him, tell him how Mr Diaz tried to molest her, but she didn’t. Right now it would break Marco’s heart. She just hugged him tightly from behind.  
\- Marco, if you say so… I’m staying with you, but under one condition. When at home, I’m following you wherever you go.  
\- Come to think of it, we go almost everywhere together anyway…  
\- Also, I’m sleeping in your room today.  
\- Fine. Just this once. I really hate it when you slobber on me.  
\- I slobber on you?

They both cheered up a bit.  
The following night, when all lights were out and when Marco was only half awake, Star snuggled up with Marco and moved his hands to places on her body where Mr Diaz touched her. Marco, being kind of unaware what he was doing, kissed her forehead. On regular basis, he would be too shy to do such thing for sure, but right now they needed to care for each other more than ever.

To be continued.

Another few relatively normal days have passed. During that time Star saw Mr Diaz maybe one time for a few seconds, so there was nothing to renew her worries. Besides, it was probably alcohol that was getting the worst of him. "He most likely doesn’t even remember anything and he shouldn’t try to touch her again." - She lied to herself.  
One morning, when kids were alone and preparing to go to school, Mrs Diaz stood at the front door.  
\- Mom!  
\- Mrs Diaz!

They were very glad to see her, so both enthusiastically ran to greet her.  
\- Hello son. Hi Star. I’m sorry I didn’t visit you at all until now but I had to take care of many things…

Mrs Diaz hugged his son tenderly, but she didn’t ignore Star either. It seemed like she was concerned about her as much as about Marco.  
\- Mom, are you coming back home?  
\- Sweetie, I’m so sorry… I and your father are getting a divorce. I just wanted to make sure you two are okay and invite you to move to my place. Star you can go back to your parents if you want.

Star took a deep breath and felt a relief. Gladness appeared on her face. A statement like this meant that everything could be normal again, just like the old times and all the mental wounds will heal eventually. Marco would have some hard time dealing with all this, but Start was counting on the fact that her intense care combined with Mrs Diaz care will get Marco back on track and maybe even make him “closer” to Star.  
\- Marco darling, you had a black eye didn’t you? Did your father hit you?  
\- No, I swear! I know how it looks b-but it was an accident at the dojo… right Star?

Star hated that lie, but she thought that if she say what Marco wants her to say, she will have easier time convincing him to move away from Mr Diaz.  
\- It’s true Mrs Diaz. – After saying that, Star grabbed Marco’s hand and looked at him, suggesting to agree for his mother proposition.  
\- So maybe he is not completely insane yet.  
\- Ok Mom I… think, that we’ll move to your place. Maybe Dad needs some time alone to pull himself together. I have one condition tho: We will be visiting him okay?  
\- Of course son. Come on kids, I will give you a lift to school.

Star couldn’t be happier. She wanted to kiss Marco, but she decided to delay that until the right moment, when there would be nothing to worry about.  
Later the same day, in between classes, Star was humming and happily jumping around Marco. She had hard time staying in one place being that much pleased about leaving bad memories behind. Then, she planned to reward herself too, and the reward was to enlighten Marco about something very important to her. The morning good news caused her to be more honest and outgoing with her feelings.  
\- Star?  
\- Yes Marco?  
\- I know you’re happy and all, but everybody is starting to look at us. I’m starting to feel a little uncomfortable.  
\- Oh Marco…

Star pirouetted in place and gently pushed her friend against the school lockers. Marco being a little shocked waited for her next move. She pinned him even further, placed her knee to his side and touched his nose with her nose. Marco blushed greatly.  
\- Marco, have I ever mentioned how cute you are?  
\- A-actually yes… few times, but never like this I guess.”

Star placed her index finger on his lips. Then she slowly backed off and when she no longer could reach him, she moved the finger away. Finally, the girl kissed her hand and blew at it, pretending to be sending Marco a kiss.  
The whole day at school passed in atmosphere like that, perhaps a little awkward but pleasant nonetheless. However it was about to change very soon. The good moods of Star and Marco faded away quickly when they discovered a police car parked outside the house.  
Two worried friends entered the house and there they saw a bunch of police officers asking Mr Diaz a lot of questions and taking notes.  
\- These are your children? – One of the officers asked.  
\- Y-yes, I mean… - He was struggling to explain, but he was close to passing out and he couldn’t form sentences.

The policemen looked at each other. One of the female officers took Marco and Star upstairs, where she could talk to them at peace. Being sure that they are siblings, she shared with them some terrifying news that they had to hear sooner or later.

\- Children, I’m very sorry, but Mrs Diaz has… passed away.  
\- No… NO! I had a talk with her just this morning! How is this possible?! – Marco was completely broken. He fell down on his knees. Star immediately caught him in her arms and pulled his head close to her chest. Officer continued:  
\- She was driving and… apparently somehow she lost control over her car and fell down the hill… I’m very sorry.

One hour later the police left the building. Mr Diaz was resting downstairs. Marco being in deep sorrow was lying in bed while Star was taking care of him the whole time. Nothing could bring his mother back, or at least make his father sane again, but Star would never think to leave her friend on his own in a time like that. However, his state was really miserable, he wasn’t reacting to anything. Finally star climbed on the bed, sat on his crotch and forcefully picked up his top. Finally she got some kind of response from him, when he decided not to drop back on the mattress and pretend he’s blind and deaf.  
\- Marco listen to me closely… I’m very sorry about… everything, but the worst thing to do now is to do nothing. Let’s move to Mewni. Please Marco, just agree…  
\- No… Star listen I have no right to leave dad alone right now. You can go back home if you want, it’s not your problem anymore anyway.  
\- How can you say such a thing? I care for you. You are the closes person in the world to me.  
\- Star, I want to be alone for now… Please leave.

Star did what her friend asked her to do. While leaving, she told him to reconsider her proposition. Maybe he really needed to be alone just this once. Being with him against his will could drive him away from making the right decision.  
When Star went back to her own room she remembered that she left her wand next to Marco’s bed. It was a bad idea to bother him right now, besides, she would pick it up again in the morning so it was no big deal. There was nothing to worry about, especially if the wand was with Marco right?

To be continued.

FINAL UPDATE! WARNING! STILL REQUIRES EXTRA PROOFREAD!

Next day, Star woke up and went directly to Marco’s room. The boy wasn’t there. The messy bed and dirty dishes that weren’t there the previous evening indicated that Mr Diaz visited Marco last night. There was a note on the night table, and the handwriting of it was Marco’s for sure:  
“Star, don’t worry about anything. I went to talk and spend some time with my Dad. We’ll be back in the evening, so you’ve got to go to school on your own (…)”  
For a short while Star was worried that Mr Diaz planned on hurting his son. Then, she realized she can’t find her wand anywhere, so it still must be with Marco. It was fair to assume that her friend took the wand along to keep an eye on it or to protect himself if necessary. Besides, even if she wanted to look for Marco, she had no idea where to start. Being out of better ideas, she decided to call home through the magic mirror and talk to her parents. She just really needed to see them. She also wanted to tell them about all the trouble, ask if it’ll be all right if she comes back and takes Marco along, but she still delayed telling them anything worrisome until the situation was settled. After reassuring them that everything is perfectly fine, she packed up and went to school.  
Once again, coming back home from school was a stress for her. It was supposed to be the last time, then she would take Marco away and have good life again. She opened the front door slowly and quietly, making sure that Mr Diaz is not drunk and waiting to start an argument or do something worse. There was nobody in the kitchen or the living room. It was a relief. She reached for the side pocket in her backpack to make sure dimensional scissors are still there and focused her thoughts on Marco, and only on Marco. Taking him away to a safe place was the only thing in the world that mattered.  
Finally, she walked upstairs, and the fear overwhelmed her when she saw her room. It was a complete mess: almost any furniture or thing was broken and out of its place, the bed was ripped apart and the magic mirror… destroyed completely.  
\- Marco!

Her first instinct was to find him and then run away. It was definitely enough of Mr Diaz madness and she wasn’t very curious to find out what he was planning in his corrupted mind. Adrenaline rushed through Star’s body way too much way too fast. She stopped to calm down enough to be able to think and act.  
\- Ok, ok ok… Easy. I have the scissors, he has the wand. Everything we’ll be fine.

Finally, she decided to search Marco’s room. It was the mess as well and Marco… he actually was there, but it was not what Star expected or was ready to see. He was sitting, and his back was placed against the wall. His face was covered with bruises, his nose was bleeding and she couldn’t make contact with him. He seemed to be drugged. Star was crying, but she was also desperate and prepared to do everything to get him out. She lifted him up like a bag of potatoes, embraced his arms around her neck and she was just reaching for her scissors, but it was a mistake not to reach for them first. Mr Diaz walked in the room. His face and neck were beaten up, scratched and bleeding. He was holding the magic wand in his hands and playing with it like with a pen or a coin.  
\- You… You did this to him! Why?! This is your family!  
\- You are just a little, naive girl who doesn’t understand life at all… Leave him for now and come with me, I will give you an introduction to adulthood…

The situation was dire, but not impossible to come out of it. Star loved Marco, and she felt very bad what she was just about to do, but it seemed like the best and also the only idea to distract Mr Diaz. He had the wand, so any direct attack would probably be useless or could even end badly if he had even the slightest clue how to cast a spell. Star pretended to obey him at firs and… she threw Marco at him. His impulse was to catch him, and it was the moment Star needed to reach for the scissors and open a portal to royal garrison. Seeing Princess in trouble, soldiers would help for sure and ask for explanation later. It almost worked. She was just about to make the first cut, but Mr Diaz was faster, he put his passed out son away and quickly grabbed Star’s wrist with all force. He lifted her up in the air like a rag doll and reached for the scissors with his free hand. Then, he threw the scissors out the window.  
\- What’s the matter Star? Why are you trying to escape? Am I not handsome?

Star was frightened to say the least. For a second, fear paralyzed her throat, although anger and lust for retribution took over her mind and her actions entirely. She swung and kicked Mr Diaz in the face as hard as she possibly could. He loosened his grab on her wrist and Star was now free. Star fled to her room in order to get a weapon. When she picked up a mace, Mr Diaz was already there too.  
\- Star, give me back the mace. It is no use. I have your wand, and your mirror is broken.  
\- You are just a monster! You hurt your family and now you plan on to hurt me! You tried to touch me and for that alone I owe you two broken limbs, but for what you have done so far I will just kill you.  
\- Oh that is what I was talking about. You have no idea about life. My wife was in fact very evil, but I was keeping it a secret for a long time so Marco could have normal childhood.  
\- You also love Marco that is why you will give up right now. You don’t want to miss him like you miss his mother now…

These words pushed Star’s anger to the limits. She charged at Mr Diaz but in a matter of one second, all her power and most of her rage faded away when she was struck by a lightning from her own wand. She dropped the mace and crossed her hands in front of her face so she doesn’t hit the ground. She was crying in almost complete silence. Still, it was not a right time to give up. It was never a right time to give up and let some disgusting maniac humiliate her and most importantly, possibly harm her friend… her loved one in fact. Besides, even if both Marco and Star survived today, to her, she would be worth nothing to Marco if she let somebody touch her.  
\- There is no reason to fight. I don’t want to harm you. I only want you to feel good.

Star stood up slowly. She was still crying and she refused to look at him. Out of sudden the girl jumped at Mr Diaz and began to hit his face really hard and really fast before he could even think about casting another spell. Then, she quickly spun in the air and kicked him twice in the face. His nose broke and handful of blood splashed on Star. The huge man blacked out for a moment. It was her chance. She reached for the want and she even managed to grab it, but she released it right away after receiving a kick in the stomach. Then she was kicked in the stomach again, the in the face. Star fell down and curled up in pain.  
She still wanted to fight, but she couldn’t. She was focusing all her efforts on keeping up her breath. She just refused to realize her defeat. She was still delusional that after standing up on her legs once again she will surely come up with something and her reward will be the spending the whole next day in Marco’s arms. Alas, it was now impossible… The “patience” of Mr Diaz just ran out.  
\- I am really tired of your games girl. If I can’t do it the easy way, I will have to do it the hard way!

The man pulled Star by her hair and threw her at the bed. She was scared that he will rape her now. However, he didn’t place her on the bed, but next to it. He used the magic wand again to create chains which he used to tie Star to the bed frame. After making sure she’s unable to escape he left the room. In desperation Star was struggling to somehow break free, but it was no use. Now she assumed that Mr Diaz will kill his son, but she was wrong again. Few moments later the man came back with his half-awake son in his hands. He kicked him away and Marco ended up lying next to Star. She jumped as high as the chains allowed her. The attempts she was making to somehow hug him, cheek snuggle him one last time were truly heart breaking. She desperately wanted to touch him, embrace him but she couldn’t.  
\- M-marco… Speak to me. Run away…  
\- Star what is going on? Is that you? Star?

Star closed her eyes and cried even harder after hearing his voice. This very brief moment of doubtful rest was interrupted by Mr Diaz pulling his son away from Star, bending him over and taking off his pants.

\- You love him?! Look how you are paying him back you little shit!  
\- NOO!! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!

It was too late. Mr Diaz took off Marco’s underwear as well and used it to gag Star. Then, he unpinned his belt, pulled down his pants uncovering his erected, hairy penis. He grabbed Marco by his sides and forcefully inserted his dick in his son’s anus.  
Star wanted to scream, she wanted to do anything but it was impossible. Pain and sudden realization of what is going caused Marco to scream and beg to stop. Star was forced to listen to it… to look at it… She closed her eyes for few seconds, and when she opened them again, she noted blood on Mr Diaz’s penis. It was driving her truly insane. The anal rape didn’t take long, but to Marco and Star it seemed like hours. Finally, when Mr Diaz was culminating he pushed his penis in Marco as far as possible. His son moaned in pain while the hot sperm was leaking from his rear. At last, the man pulled his penis out, it was covered in sperm, blood and feces. He stood up and kicked Marco in the head with all force. Boy passed out somewhere in the corner.

\- Now that the work is done it’s time for fun...

Mr Diaz pulled the underwear out of Star mouth and punched her few times to stay sure she will have no strength to fight. He unchained her and told her to stay on her knees. She obeyed him. Mr Diaz stroked his dirty penis to maintain the erection and quickly forced the girl to suck it. She didn’t fight at all, she allowed Mr Diaz to push it as far as he desired and she bite him as hard as she possibly could. Marco’s father was screaming in pain and tried to pull his penis out, but Star wasn’t letting it go. Although she finally opened her mouth. Mr Diaz jumped away and looked at his damaged crotch. Star immediately stood on her legs and ran outside to search for the inter-dimensional scissors that were earlier thrown out the window. She was not followed, and when she barely stepped outside she heard the gunshots. She should find the scissors first at any scenario, but she couldn’t fight with her instincts so she returned to check it out. Mr Diaz committed suicide, and there was only one shot and it meant that there was still hope for Marco. Star rushed to check out on him. He was still breathing and she noted that his eyes were following her moves. Star covered him with a blanket. Then, she picked up her wand and sat next to Marco. She snuggled his head deeply in her chest and while still sobbing she started to think about the future. How are they even supposed to live now?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to give comments or criticism, that's what I want the most out of you people.


End file.
